


Show Me How You Do That Trick

by dxbshevd



Series: Dani x Jamie Stories [1]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Musical References, Romance, Sapphic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxbshevd/pseuds/dxbshevd
Summary: Without taking her eyes off the vibrant red lips on the cover, she makes her way to the turntable and places the black disc atop the platter, listening to the satisfying click of the needle hitting the grooves of the record. She closes her eyes as she hears the subtle hiss from the scratches they managed to put into the thing from playing it so much, particularly the song Dani chooses.Crashing drums, a bellowing bassline, and piercing guitar incrementally fill the living room as Dani turns up the volume.Jamie bites her lip, taking a sharp intake of breath as she realizes just what Dani is doing. It certainly isn’t the first time, and she suspects it won’t be the last...ORDani has a particular song that she knows will always have her getting her way with Jamie.We have some fluff then some smut here, ya'll. Inspired by Just Like Heaven by the Cure. Enjoy.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: Dani x Jamie Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057250
Comments: 24
Kudos: 174





	Show Me How You Do That Trick

Within a jungle of boxes and knick-knacks strewed around, Dani sprawls herself on the floor of their brand new apartment, sighing out in exhaustion. She looks up at the cream ceiling, counting the pebbled paint adorning it. Her fingers tap at her sternum impatiently, sighing out as she feels fatigue trickle up to her eyelids. To keep her from closing her eyes, she peeks over at Jamie, a sight that will surely jolt her awake. She can only see the bottom half of her: knees pressed to the floor; bare, toned legs leading to her signature pair of black Dr. Martens. She lets her eyes wander back up the rest of the sight, up her thighs to the raw hem of her incredibly short, shorts. She bites her lip, only imagining what she will do with those shorts later.

The rest of her Dani, unfortunately, cannot see because she’s ducked behind a side table trying to maneuver cords about and behind the furniture until she can get them plugged into their sockets. She hears the huffs and grunts of effort as Jamie crawls behind the couch to the outlet.

“Fuckin' finally,” Jamie announced, following the pop of the plug to the socket.

Dani looks over as she hears Jamie groan into a standing position, body about pinned between the wall and couch. She climbs over the frame, letting her boot-clad feet step on the cushions of their brand new, leather, couch; which elicits a very displeased scoff from Dani whose hand comes out instinctively to swat at Jamie only to swipe at air given they are a few feet apart.

Jamie gives a little hop off the cushion and smugly smirks at Dani before positioning herself in front of their turntable.

Jamie insisted they couldn’t go any longer with unpacking without music, to which Dani offered listening to the radio. An offer that Jamie most politely refused having remarked that American radio was about the worst thing she’d have to listen to. So, fishing out the turntable and getting it set up was the first thing Jamie had to accomplish.

“Let’s see what we got here,” Jamie mumbles as she lifts the box of her records onto the couch cushion, yet another thing that did not belong on Dani’s most prized possession. She’ll let that one slide, though. Instead of fretting, she stands to her feet to hover over Jamie, making sure to take part in their music selection. With a chin on her shoulder and a light grip on her waist, she lets her thumb brush softly against the exposed skin between her shorts and cropped tank-top. She watches as Jamie flips through numerous records she’s either learned to love, hates, or has never heard of. It turns out Jamie has an obscure taste in music, at least to Dani’s standards. Jamie loves the harsh, unconventional music. _The stuff with grit and meaning_ , as she explains it.

Dani examines every cover as it passes through Jamie’s fingers. Talking Heads, New Order, Pixies, Siouxsie and the Banshees, The Cure… _The Cure_. One of the few Dani has learned to love. For a very good reason. Her hand comes down to hold Jamie’s still before she could move on to another album.

“That one,” she says, barely above a whisper, as she brings the album into her grasp, holding it up to look it over. _Kiss Me, Kiss Me, Kiss Me_ , adorns the cover in whimsical, black lettering. Without taking her eyes off the vibrant red lips on the cover, she makes her way to the turntable and places the black disc atop the platter, listening to the satisfying click of the needle hitting the grooves of the record. She closes her eyes as she hears the subtle hiss from the scratches they managed to put into the thing from playing it so much, particularly the song Dani chooses.

Crashing drums, a bellowing bassline, and piercing guitar incrementally fill the living room as Dani turns up the volume.

Jamie bites her lip, taking a sharp intake of breath as she realizes just what Dani is doing. It certainly isn’t the first time, and she suspects it won’t be the last. Jamie looks over at Dani, surveying her upward from her legs, covered by dark tights, to her thigh-high, corduroy, black skirt, a lavender turtleneck tucked into it. Her flowing, blonde hair bounces atop her shoulders as her head bobs to the rhythm, and Jamie can’t help but melt into a sweet smile at the sight.

 _“Show me, show me, show me, how you do that trick. The one that makes me scream she said,_ ” Dani sings, matching her voice to his low, angsty, English accent. Little by little she backs up into the only empty portion of their living room, falling deeper into rhythmic dancing, her voice growing louder with the lyrics. Finding herself more confident in front of Jamie, she dances unabashedly, passionately, and, borderline, horribly.

Jamie’s shy smile creeps farther and farther into a wide grin as she watches her girlfriend dance, and she feels a familiar burning in the pit of her stomach. One that is still new to her, one that she has to remind herself comes from the immense love she has brewing for the au pair. It sends butterflies cascading through her middle until they disperse upward, giving her a head rush. It’s a love that is so dizzying that she soon finds herself in a state similar to that of being drunk. Purely euphoric and mesmerizing. This can’t be real, she reasons. She swears there is not one person on this planet that she could love more. Could want to spend her time with. Could want to put every ounce of her effort into. All of her belongs to Dani, and Dani only.

“Poppins, what are you doing?” she asks, bending down to start unloading boxes as a way to hide the smile that is taking over her face. She’s trying to be stern, trying to get them back on track with unpacking. But she knows she can’t stop it, and she is also aware of the fact that she certainly does not want it to stop. Because seeing Dani so genuinely happy is the most gorgeous and joyous picture.

After becoming increasingly impatient with Jamie’s lack of participation, Dani creeps forward and takes Jamie’s hands into her own, pulling her back to the area she was previously.

“ _Threw her arms around my neck_ ,” Dani continues to sing as she envelopes her arms around Jamie’s neck, letting her forearms rest atop her shoulders. With swift movements, she forces Jamie to dance wildly with her. Squealing laughter spills from the gardener as she starts letting loose to dance erratically with Dani, her joy increasing as Dani continues to sing to her. Words she knows Dani means herself. That is exactly why she is always persistent about listening to this song. It’s because it’s precisely how Dani feels about Jamie. A woman who drives her absolutely crazy; a woman who makes her laugh, makes her scream, makes her feel just about every emotion at once. Something she has never experienced before. Not before Jamie.

“ _Show me how you do it, and I promise you…_ ” Dani sings, voice free and loud.

“ _I’ll run away with you_ ,” they sing in unison, both of their bodies hopping in rhythm, one foot to the other repeatedly, kicking and stomping away at the floor — which is surely causing a ruckus to whoever is below them. But they don’t care, they don’t even have it in their minds to care. The only things residing in their minds right now are each other. Nothing else could possibly fit.

They dissolve into roaring laughter as they stumble trying to keep up the pace with one another. Dani’s arms drop from Jamie’s shoulders and they come to swing to the music. She watches the way it makes Jamie laugh. The way it takes up her entire face, scrunches her eyes and nose. The way her entire body seems to seize with her laughter, and she feels quite proud of herself knowing she made her feel happy enough to laugh. And she is certain she’ll do anything to keep this woman laughing because it’s infectious… and sexy. So beyond sexy that she is unsure how to handle the way it makes her feel. The way she can feel a heat beginning to blossom in her, a heat that needs to be tended to.

_Kissed her face and kissed her head._

_Dreamed of all the different ways I had to make her glow._

So suddenly, Dani doesn’t want to dance anymore. Her movement may be slowing, but her heart takes over the fervent pace. She licks her lips as she lunges forward, grabbing Jamie’s face into her hands and plants a searing kiss on her lips.

 _There it is_ , Jamie thinks. She admits to herself that she anticipated this, and she is beyond relieved that it only took until the second verse for it to happen.

Her lips turn up to a smile in Dani’s kiss. Then she feels an eager tongue, and she parts her lips, inviting Dani in. And she’s so grateful she has because it is a sensation unlike any other. Sure, she’s felt it countless times with Dani, but it doesn’t make it any less invigorating every time it happens.

Jamie feels the remnants of her mind scatter into a flurry, body beginning to dissolve and putty in Dani’s grasp. Even more so when hands go searching down her body, scavenging for the cloth she wishes to steal from Jamie’s body. She thinks she’ll crumble if she doesn’t hold onto Dani, so her hands come up, one gripping the side of Dani’s neck, with a thumb brushing her jaw; the other at the back of her head where it tangles and pulls on her blonde hair.

Dani realizes the weakness in her knees, so she pushes both of them into the wall for stability, pinning Jamie against it. Her hands fumble on Jamie’s belt, and she groans into her mouth impatiently until she finally gets it unbuckled. Fingers tug at her button until it comes undone and she is shimmying the shorts down her thighs.

Jamie, taking the moment to breathe, pulls away to push them the rest of the way down, pulls off her boots as quick as she can, and she kicks the shorts into her hand and tosses them. Then she dives back in, back to work. She pushes Dani’s hair out of the way and buries her face in her neck, hungrily kissing and nipping at the soft skin there. With every soft bite, Dani gasps only to moan once she feels the healing sensation of the kiss that follows. Always follows. Jamie’s fingers tug at Dani’s sweater and she pulls it out of her skirt and up over her head. Then, with the utmost finesse, she reaches behind her back and undoes the clasp of her bra with two fingers. It falls down her arms and to the floor, and Jamie pulls back to look. To analyze what Dani has to offer, and she reckons it’s better than a million dollars. Her mouth leaves a trail of kisses from the dip of her shoulder to the accentuation of her collar bones, and once she has a hand cupping her breast, Dani can’t keep back much longer. Her head falls back with a moan that makes Jamie buck her hips.

Dani feels the pressure of Jamie’s pelvis against her own, and the touch is so close to where she really wants it. And, boy, does she want it too. She’s getting antsy now, and it’s apparent in the way she desperately searches for friction until she finds it on Jamie’s thigh, and she grinds. It’s a perfect message of her need for Jamie. And Jamie responds. Jamie takes control, as she always does.

Jamie lifts her lips once they finish their trail, where they finish at the soft, flushed skin of Dani’s breast. With one hand at her waist, she urges Dani to move, and they make their way to the couch, only a couple of steps. Anything more would have been too much.

Dani falls onto her back on the couch, and Jamie climbs to hover over her. Their lips come together once more, and Jamie does the rest of Dani’s undressing. Sliding the skirt down and pulling the skin tight stockings off.

“Dani, the fuck you wear so much for?” Jamie hisses, and Dani giggles, holding onto Jamie’s head, fingers twirling through brown curls, as she shimmies down the route of her body so she can pull the stockings from her completely. Jamie lingers down there, eyeing her prize and Dani knows now. Dani knows what’s coming, and the idea sends her throbbing and wet, more than she was before.

Jamie settles herself between Dani’s thighs, spreading them apart, hands resting at both knees. The way her stalling has Dani subtly squirming makes her smirk, and she would be pleased just keeping the teasing going. But with the way Dani’s brows furrow and her breath goes ragged under her gaze, she knows she ought to get going.

Her lips take one more slow path from Dani’s mouth to the curves of her breasts where she takes each into her mouth, sucking at each nipple which has Dani bucking her hips and whimpering. Then her mouth meets right at the taut skin of her pelvis. But she stops there, leading to a grunt in frustration from Dani.

“Jamie, please,” she begs. So Jamie goes back to hovering. Looking down at Dani, so flustered and flushed. It is quite a sight. A sight she takes note of and locks away. To stay there for her to dig up when she needs it later.

Her hand dips down to Dani’s center, and her two fingers swirl there softly, right where Dani needed. Leaving Dani to dig her nails into the leather cushion on the couch, her muscles beginning to tense.

“Okay?” Jamie asks. She would never, could never, go on without knowing it was alright. She would never dare go too far, never hurt Dani in any way.

“Ye-yes. God, yes,” Dani pants.

Jamie pulls away just for a moment, to settle herself and keep Dani in suspense. The lack of touch has Dani writhing, so Jamie’s hand softly traces along Dani’s thigh, teasing. The blonde can hardly bear it. Then she feels her fingers growing closer, and Dani’s heart races as she waits for the release. She waits for it… and... _Oh god_. Jamie sinks two fingers in, and a thumb rubs circles at her clit. Thrusting, swirling, and curling at a steady pace, taking influence from the pounding rhythm of the music still playing around them. Not too fast, certainly at a speed that isn’t going to drive Dani over the edge too fast.

Jamie’s eyes never leave Dani’s, reading her every expression to make sure that her moves are enough and wanted. Not to mention the very sight of Dani practically disintegrating is distracting and exhilarating.

Dani’s hands grip at Jamie’s shoulders, and she whines in the purest ecstasy. Hips bucking as Jamie quickens the pace, and it’s so overwhelming she has to remind herself to breathe. She’s gasping and moaning. Crying out obscenities in Jamie’s name.

“Fuck, J… Yeah...just... oh god,” she cries until it dissolves into keening; she’s growing closer and closer to the precipice. And she’s there, heat building at her center, exploding up until she feels every hair on her body stand. “Jamie, fuck, I’m…” Her head snaps back as she releases a strangled cry. Her body tightens and arches; her nails dig into Jamie’s back, leaving deep, red indentations. Her hearing goes static, and the only clear sound she can process is the pounding within her chest. Subtle whimpers seep from her lips as she’s coming down. And Jamie is finishing her off, knowing Dani will push back when she’s done. And she does just that, pushing lightly at Jamie’s shoulder.

Jamie pulls back, pupils dilated with adrenaline. And, fuck, she can’t get over the sight of the way Dani comes down. The way her chest heaves in a mountain until it stills, the way she convulses and has to hold onto her for stability. Jamie can’t get enough.

She lowers herself, supported with an arm on each side of Dani, steadily pushing her body down against Dani until they’re pressing against one another. She kisses her sweetly, softly. Leaving one at her lips, her cheek, her forehead, her jaw, then back to her mouth. Each kiss like a dial turning back to calm Dani down until she’s at rest. Jamie lays beside her and holds her close to her.

Dani’s fingers lazily swirl on Jamie’s back and she sighs. “You’re good at that, Jame,” she smiles as she nuzzles into Jamie.

And Jamie grins proudly, almost blushing.

“You knew what you were doing,” Jamie claims as she lets her eyes drift up to Dani’s. “By playing that bloody song. You’ve done it before.”

Oh, the ever so observant Jamie can see through Dani at any given time, and Dani raises an eyebrow and smirks cheekily, cheeks blushing a faint pink. Enough of a confirmation. Jamie chuckles and shakes her head, so amused by Dani’s ways.

Once she starts to feel her girlfriend’s hands and lips roaming eagerly and passionately around her body, she can’t help but feel so fucking glad that song exists.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem, I have had this in my drafts for like 2 weeks because I was very hesitant to post it. However, I had a surge of confidence this morning, so I hope ya'll liked it because I will never have the guts to do something like this again 😌. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
